


I Am Very Sure

by Belbo_Baggins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbo_Baggins/pseuds/Belbo_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is self-conscious and Pietro comforts her</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Very Sure

**Before Ultron.**

She was pushed out into the examination room. A cold circle metal walled chamber that held six scientists along with three security guards and one nurse. Her bony fingers clutched at the tiny robe that protected her bare form from the stranger sitting three feet away. One scientist barked orders at her to removed the robe, she complied too afraid of punishment. She stood there in white underwear and bra, shaking from the cold while getting poked and prodded at by pen ends and fingers. Getting asked personal questions to which she had to answer, some scientists shaking their heads others nodding and mentioning breeding.

Breeding as though they were dogs.

“To keep the mutation going” one scientist waved his one about pointing at her then out to the door.

The others nodded before one stepped forward to yell at her to get dressed again.

She scrambled around to get the thin material and wrap it around herself before being pushed back out into the arms of another guard.

Pietro watched her as she got tugged along by the soldier. She dragged her feet before being thrown into her cell. They did not give her her dress back so she sat in the thin robe, shivering. Not daring to ask for anything. She was so thin, so frail yet she was beautiful but he knew that she could be more beautiful once she saw the sun.

 **After**   **Ultron**

Pietro watched her twirl in the mirror, the black dress swaying before resting on her skin. Her skin now a healthy shade, the proper food and diet had given her the life back. The food had also given her muscle, protecting her bones from the hard world. There was not a doubt that she has scratches on her bones from being so under fed but now she was healthy.

“What do you think?” She asked turning to him, the dress end barley brushing her mid thigh. She had asked him to help her pick an outfit for Stark’s weekend party.

Pietro sat back, hands behind his head and stared at his girlfriend. The dress was black and tight until her waist where is flared out and stopped short of her mid thigh. The material worked in her favour in every way, highlighting exactly what she wanted him to see.  Pietro couldn’t form words, he just nodded and smiled unable to create sentences that didn’t make him sound like a fool.

Her face dropped when she looked in the mirror again, hands going straight to her thighs. “You sure? Do they look fat?”

He sighed at her repetitive worry about her body. No matter how many times he assured her that she was perfect and healthy or offered solutions to her problem, she still felt the same. Pietro knew it was not a one quick fix but took time and care to finally accept her body as what it is today, and he would be by her side till the end.  

“The day you are fat is the day Stark picks up Thor’s hammer” He gave her a line to hook onto, trying to get her away from her self doubt but she didn’t bite.

She grumbled and turned back around to the mirror, muttering something about her weight. She stood there hands on hips trying to asses how she looked. He knew exactly what she was thinking just by her facial expressions and he didn’t like where her mind was going. Turning to the side and back, looking at her legs and waist from different angles until she finally gave up with a sigh.

“Im putting on the jeans. The dress doesn’t sit right” turning her back for him to undo the zip.

Pietro stood, finally feeling the blood rush back into his legs and walked towards her. He didn’t want her to  wear the jeans, he wanted to see her in this dress. And when she wasn’t in it, he wanted it to be on the floor of their bedroom along with the rest of her clothes. He just wanted to make sure she knew she was beautiful.

“Why don’t you like it?” He asked, gripping the top of the zip and  sliding it down.

“I don’t look good in it” she mumbled. “My thighs look too big”

_Here we go again_

Pietro gripped onto her hips turning her around and pulling her into him. “You need to stop saying that”  
His hands worked their way to her back, keeping her tight against him.

“You look amazing in everything especially that” he kissed her cheek slowly moving up to her lips. Her lips were cold against his and tasted like her melon lip balm. He pulled her bottom lip between his, kissing her  before she could deny his statement. Her hands moved up to his waist, holding onto his shirt. Their kisses got intense, his hands moving down to her butt and his leg between hers. He had already unzipped the top of the dress, pulling it open at the back and the skirt had been pushed up in their rush of frantic hands.  

Pietro pulled away, breathing heavy and tugging at the remaining zip. They way she looked at him drove him insane. Eyes half closed as she tried to regain her breath, lips swollen and red and slight open as she panted.

“You look so beautiful” he pushed her messy hair off her face.

She smiled into his hands as he cradled her face, pushing up on her toes to give him a kiss. He ran his hands down the length of her torso, stopping at her hip joint.

“So beautiful i could eat you up”  He teased. A running joke in their relationship from their stories way back in Sokovia.

She smirked. “You sure about that?”

Pietro nodded dropping to his knees and looking up at her as if she were a goddess. He bit at her skin, running his hands up her thighs and hooking them into the elastic of her underwear.

“Dorogaya YA ochen’ uveren”

( _Darling i am very sure)_


End file.
